Submit a Demigod
by Read-a-holic2200
Summary: I'm going to start a demigod story. So, submit a demigod. The deadline is July 10. I added a couple of days to it. SUBMISSIONS CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to start a demigod story that takes place 10 years after the Titan War. It will be called "Camp Half-Blood Redone" about Camp Half-Blood made better with all new technology and stuff. I need demigods so follow these rules and fill out the form.

Rules:

No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. Be different and spice it up.

No children of Hera, Hestia, or Artemis. But you can have a Hunter.

No children with the last names of the main characters (except for children of main characters)

I might or might not accept the children of the main characters.

ONLY Greek demigods.

There can be children of minor gods. Just specify on their powers

There is only a certain limit of how many demigods there can be from each god or goddess:

Zeus (2)

Poseidon (2)

Hades (2)

Athena (5)

Aphrodite (6)

Ares (5)

Apollo (7)

Demeter (6)

Dionysus (4)

Hermes (10)

Hephaestus (6)

Minor gods (15)

Form:

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Birthday (NO YEAR):

Age:

Olympian Parent (or grandparent):

Mortal Parent (or demigod parents):

Mortal Siblings (if any):

Personality (at least 3 full sentences):

History:

How did he/she get to Camp Half-Blood:

Has he/she been on a quest before?:

If not, does he/she want to be?:

Does he/she want to be paired up?:

If so, what kind of person?:

Is she a Hunter?:

Piercings/Scars:

Friends (don't make them all book characters):

Enemies:

Hair Color and Style:

Eye Color and Shape:

Height:

Weight:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Style:

Motto:

Theme Song:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to answer some questions that have showed up.

You can submit more than one character.

If, for example, if for Poseidon it says : Poseidon (2), it means that you can submit as many Poseidons as you want, but only 2 out of the many will be picked.

And my final answer for the demigod's children, the answer is (drum roll) YES you can submit demigods' children, but I will only pick ONE out of the pairs. The pairs that I will allow are:

Percy and Annabeth

Nico and Thalia

Chris and Clarisse

Grover and Juniper

Piper and Jason

And I forgot, the story won't take place 10 years after the Titan war, it will be taken 30 years after the Titan war.


	3. Chapter 3

I've counted up the total amount of demigods that I will choose for the story and found out that its 60 or 70 total, so I've decided to shorten the list. The new list is:

Zeus: 2

Poseidon: 2

Hades: 2

Athena: 4

Aphrodite: 4

Ares: 3

Apollo: 5

Demeter: 4

Dionysus: 2

Hermes: 7

Minor gods: 10

The couples are the same, one from each.

Just to let you know, I haven't gotten any demigods from Athena, Dionysus, and Hermes. Those are the ones I really need. Demeter, minor gods, Ares, and 2 of the Big 3, only have one or two demigod. So I need more demigods. You can submit more than one. That will really be appreciated. And for those that have submitted more than one, THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all the people who have submitted characters, but I'm begging you for more submissions, especially for the children of Hephaestus, minor gods, Aphrodite, Demeter, Grover and Juniper, and Chris and Clarisse. Remember, you can submit more than one. I don't mind if you submit 2, 5, 15, or 102. Every submission is like a hug to me.

P.S: Last chapter I forgot to put how many demigods will be in the story for Hephaestus. There will be 4 Hephaestus demigods in the story.

SUBMIT! SUBMIT! SUBMIT!


	5. Chapter 5: Not results sorry

Great job everybody! Wow! 60 comments or more in only 2 weeks! Thanks everybody! The gods or couples that I really need children (especially boys) from and will almost guarantee a spot in the story are the children of Chris and Clarisse, Grover and Juniper, Hephaestus, Aphrodite (kinda), minor gods (PLEASE!), Hunters (I'm begging on my knees), Dionysus, Ares, Big 3 (sorta), Demeter (please x infinity), Athena (sorta). Remember the more detailed, descriptive, and different will probably have a guaranteed spot in my story. I will PM the people that have submitted a character that will be in the story, as well as post it as a chapter. The chapter name will be RESULTS! so if it doesn't say RESULTS! as the chapter name, don't get your hopes up (sorry). If you don't have an account and I do pick your character (which is rare) you will just have to check (sorry). I will most probably post the results July 5th or at least a week later. Remember, the contest will be closed on July 5th at 12:01 am. Your character will not be picked if it's submitted on July 5th at 12:02 am or later. So get your submissions in!


	6. Chapter 6: New Deadline

Hey guys, it's me again. I just wanted to say that the new deadline is July 10th. So get your submissions in quickly. Here are the only demigod children that you can submit now:

Children of:

Ares

Athena

Dionysus

Demeter

Hades

Hermes

Minor gods

Nico and Thalia

Grover and Juniper

Thanks guys! I would really appreciate if you would submit 2 or more demigods. If you do, it would almost guarantee one character a spot in the story. I would also appreciate if you do submit 2 or more, can you at least submit one boy! Thanks!

Also, if you do submit a character from another god not listed, please do a girl and make her a Hunter.


	7. Chapter 7: Update

Okay, here's the new demigods that you can submit:

Children of:

Zeus

Poseidon

Athena

Dionysus

Demeter

Hephaestus

and minor gods

You can also have children of

Grover and Juniper

and Chris and Clarisse.

Can you please submit at least 2 for every submission! Thanks! Remember, the deadline is in 4 days!


	8. Chapter 8: Submissions Closed

Hey guys, now submissions are closed. I'll probably post the results up from today to the 13th. Thanks for all of the submissions! If I didn't get enough for one of the gods, I will make up one of my own. After a demigod that is mine, I will put in parenthesis MO, standing for My Own. Thanks again and wait for the results and my story, The New Camp Half-Blood!


	9. Chapter 9: RESULTS!

This is the long awaited list of characters that will be in the story. There will be no Hunters mentioned in the story, so if your girl is a Hunter and I chose her that I didn't notice, please don't mind that she's not one. If the letters MO is in parenthesis, it means that that character is mine.

Zeus: 2

Poseidon: 2

Hades: 2

Athena: 4

Aphrodite: 4

Ares: 3

Apollo: 5

Demeter: 4

Dionysus: 2

Hermes: 7

Hephaestus: 4

Minor gods: 10

Percy and Annabeth: 2

Thalia and Nico: 2

Chris and Clarisse: 2

Jason and Piper: 2

Grover and Juniper: 2

Zeus-

Aaron Palmer—Skywriter5

Darla Jane Singer—DJ Singer

Poseidon:

Brittnee Richardson—Blue Ninja

Cyan Alyssa Dale—Laiquahen

Hades:

Bronwyn Alyssa Clare—ZenithFourDemigods

Dominic Charles Giovanni—Vans321

Athena:

Arriana Minerva Thorn—Athena Goddess of the Wise

Eriana Vaughn—xXWeirdChikkiXx

Riley James Henderson—ZenithFourDemigods

Ana Tanner Greene—PrincessSailorSaturnStar

Aphrodite:

Jacob Blu—xAznOokami Writer

Sophia Aria Vega—dancedreamlove

Juliet Parker—Karin.2499

Leanne Marie Karter—xXWeirdChikkiXx

Ares:

Sophia Blackthorn—Flowergirl95

Felix Blackthorn—Flowergirl95

Lukas Blackthorn—Flowergirl95

Apollo:

Solaria Anastasia Delmont—Solaria daughter of Apollo

Eric Black—Jacky Dupree

Ariana Bruce (MO)

Lorelei Ilsie Pearce—Padfoot and Prongs Inc

Samantha James (MO)

Demeter:

Jade Holly—WhiteWinterStar

Alcee Dunn-xXWeirdChikkiXx

Maria Anderson (MO)

Melissa Anderson (MO)

Dionysus:

Julie Ackerman (MO)

Alec Fitzpatrick (MO)

Hermes:

Jake Rockwood—Dreams of the Darkness

Isadora Amaya Prince—Rawr8571

Sasha Alan—AquamarineMermaid427

Lacy Anne Pilffir—tiffc10

Matthew Park—TheMythologicalWriter

Anna Renee Smith—AnnaDaughterofHermes

Zeke Thurstin—Jacky Dupree

Hephaestus:

Nicole Leonard—unicornmyrainbow

Nicholas Leonard—unicornmyrainbow

Jet Ramsay—xXQueenOfTheGodsXx

Max Black III-alfread

Minor gods:

Jason Agima Snow—Nike—PJO fan

Dracey Mororne—Nyx—Dreams of the Darkness

Alice Zoe Chasten—Hecate—DaughterofHecate20159

Robin Okane—Nike—xXB-A-C-O-N Spells LOVEXx

Paris Nikolai Blackburn—Iris—Laiquahen

Katharine Sinclair—Hecate-xXQueenOfTheGodsXx

Roza Dashkov—Persephone—Starlight Comet

Jace Dynamite—Morpheus—xAznOokanmi Writer

Victoria Greenway—Nemesis—ZenithFourDemigods

Nicky Jones—Hecate—HunterOfArtimis14

Percy and Annabeth:

Benjamin Poseidon Jackson—lmsmonkey18

Ella Jackson—Skywriter5

Thalia and Nico:

Aarron Pluto di Angelo—lmsmonkey18

Samantha Renee di Angelo—DemiGodLover

Chris and Clarisse:

Gabbi Rodriguez—DaughterofHades101

Nick Rodriguez—unicornmyrainbow

Jason and Piper:

Drake Skylar Grace—GleekPJOFreak

Artemis Avril Grace—Awesome in the house

Grover and Juniper:

Ash Underwood-unicornmyrainbow

Rose Underwood (MO)

Thanks for all the submissions! Look out for my story, _The New Camp Half-Blood_ involving these characters.

~Read-a-holic2200


End file.
